Nightingale
by 24hourstomakeadifference
Summary: "This girl, my sister, is my heart and nothing shall ever break her." *Oneshot* Written for Starvation's December 2012 contest. Rated T because I honestly don't know what to rate it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, but I do own the lyrics to "Nightingale". That is completely original.**

Steady, now. _Steady._

My arrow is locked in my bow, ready to hit that moving target as it dashes along, weaving through the trees. It's an exquisite creature, but it'll also keep my family eating for a long time. Then it pauses just a few yards in front of me, its black marble eyes boring into mine. I'm about to shoot my first deer on my first hunt without dad. He had to go down into the mines today, so that left me as the only one to go outside that fence. My crawling under it, I have exposed myself to all of the dangers of the woods that the fence is made to keep out. But I'm also exposing myself to possible food.

Just as I am about to send my arrow searing through the animal's eye Like I have seen my father do countless times, there is an earth-shattering BOOM! that scares my game away. I look around, horrified, not knowing what is going on. I realize that all of the birds have stopped singing. All of this just puts one word in my head: Danger. Then I take off for the district, only pausing to put my bow and arrows back the old log.

I am just barely out from under the fence when I see the smoke rising from the direction of the mines. I sprint toward it, praying that dad is alive and well. My mind is reeling and my chest aching from the four mile run, and when I get there, I'm having trouble breathing. Miners are lying around everywhere, all of them dead, none of them Dad. Walk toward the mouth of the cave, desperate to have him, but two Peacekeepers carry me away from the site.

"Please, just let me see my dad! _Please!_" I yell through a scratchy voice.

"If he's not lying out here, then he was too deep in the mine to have anything left to find. Now, get out, kid! It's dangerous here!" One of the Peacekeepers screams, not apologetic,

Tears have by now soaked my face and I am to broken to fight with him. I back away, shaking my head in disbelief. Then I turn around and run home, wanting to get away from the scene as quickly as possible. I pass screaming children and sad-faced families, realizing they too lost loved ones to the explosion. As I pass through the door into the house, I slam it behind me, throw my back against it, and sink to the floor, sobbing into my hands.

Over on the couch, mom is staring into space, not even blinking. Her face is pale and her form limp and lifeless. I hope beyond hope that we haven't lost her, too. Prim is nestled against her shoulder, silent tears escaping those deep blue eyes. She's so young and so fragile. I know I'll have to take up the task of caring for her until mom is better. She'll be unreachable until this all passes.

It's impossible to sleep tonight. It's three in the morning and Prim and I still lie here side-by-side, wide awake. Her eyes are glazed and her braids falling out. Her shadow dances on the wall from the flickering of the candle light. She looks so pitiful. I take my arms and wrap them around her as she buries her face in my chest, drenching it in new tears.

"I miss him so much," she whispers in between sobs. I do, too, but I don't tell her this. I don't break down and cry. I have to be her strength that she so desperately needs. So, I gently shush her and rub her back, letting her cry for both of us.

"Things are going to get better, I promise." I doubt she believes this. She's not dumb. She knows that it's going to be rather dreary for a while. Things like this don't just disappear over night. It's a would that takes time to heal.

Honestly, I can't help but feel responsible for all of this. I should've begged him to come hunting, to skip work today. I shouldn't have said I'd be okay alone, because now I don't even have the choice. If I had just told him to come with me, he would've. Then he wouldn't have been in the mines to be blown to bits with nothing even left to bury. He'd still be in this house. He'd still be playing with Prim, holding mom's hand, and teaching me good hunting tactics. Mom would still be lively, Prim wouldn't be crying, and I wouldn't have the weight of the world on my shoulders.

It's all my fault that this happened.

As reading my mind, Prim says "It's okay, Katniss." I realized that I had been shaking. I look down at her and hug her tighter.

"Yes, it's okay," I say, trying to convince myself just as much as her. Then she pulls away and looks at me with those Bambi eyes. "What's up, Little Duck?"

She blinks, letting more tears spill out of her eyes and forces a grin. "Will you sing for me?" This takes me aback, and then I remember that Dad would sing to her every night. The same song every time, and sometimes Prim would sing along.

"I- I'm not sure I know the words," I say, upset I can't please her.

"I'll help you."

I smile weakly and Prim starts.

_Cold wind,  
__Autumn breeze_

And I join her, starting to remember how it goes.

_Don't go.  
__Surround me.  
__Whisper  
__In my ear.  
__Stay close  
__While you're here._

As we reach the chorus, Prim drops out and lets me sing. Her baby blues are full of tears and wonder, that small smile still on her face. It's enough to bring tears to my own eyes. But I continue to sing for her.

_Nightingale,  
__Before you're gone  
__Sing your soft, sweet song.  
__Fly away,  
__Come back to me  
__When leaves are on the trees._

_Dark night…_

My voice trails off as I forget the words again and Prim joins me and we sing together.

_Turns to day.  
__Moonlight  
__Fades away.  
__Don't be  
__Gone too long.  
__Need you,  
__Inspire my song._

This is when I finally break down and the tears pour onto my face. Prim keeps singing and puts a small hand on my shoulder. It seems now that she is the one comforting me. I do regain enough composure to sing along with her as she finishes the chorus.

_Frigid.  
__Here alone.  
__Without you,  
__Cold as stone.  
__Need you,  
__Warm my heart.  
__Hold me.  
__I won't fall apart._

I keep singing the chorus one last time through choked sobs as Prim closes her eyes. I can see the last tear escape. Her breathing goes steady and slow. Her smile fades off of her face and I know she has fallen asleep. _At least one of us is going to get some rest tonight, I think to myself._

_My mind is swarming of thoughts, mostly of the girl lying next to me. Those baby blue eyes used to be so full of wonder. I hope that wonder returns. Her hair is a mess of curly-cues. I brush a few strays out of her face with my thumb, wishing I could see her contagious smile. Then I wrap my arm around her. She's growing up right before my eyes. I remember when I used to have to read her favorite fairy tale to her every night. Cinderella. She still wants to grow up and be a princess, meet Prince Charming, and live were the sky was always blue. Just knowing that she will one have to someday realize the cruel reality of it all breaks my heart. I want more than anything for those wild dreams of hers to come true._

_But unfortunately, there will always be raging clouds and racing storms. There will always be pouring rains and crashing waves. I wish that I could shelter her from them all, and I'll do my best to make sure she is safe. I won't let anything hurt her like she was hurt today. I won't let the storms sweep her away. I'll make sure she never has to witness the Hunger Games up close and in person and very much real. I'll keep her safe in my arms as long as it is in my power._

_This girl, my sister, is my heart and nothing shall ever break her,_


End file.
